My way
by hoshizora13
Summary: une journée dans la vie d'Heero après la guerre...attention 01xR vous êtes prévenu


**Auteur :**Hoshizora13

**Genre :**one-shot, songefic...heu…je sais pas trop…, angst, un peu de romance et puis on peut aussi dire que c'est UA et OOC il y a longtemps que j'ai plus vu la série

**Disclamer :** C'est douloureux à dire mais les persos sont pas à moi et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs, elle est à Claude François.

**Couple :** 01xR…

**Résumer :** c'est une journée de la vie d'Heero…je vois pas koi dire d'autre…je suis vraiment nul pour les résumé

**Note de l'auteur :** j'écrit cette fic à la demande d'une copine, c'est ma première fic et aussi sûrement la dernière vu ce que ça a donné…je suis vraiment en admiration pour tout les auteurs de fics

_tout ci qui est écrit comme ça _ce sont les paroles de la chanson mais c'est aussi en quelque sorte les pensées d'Heero.

**_My Way_**

Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut ttu tut tut…..

Le bruit du réveil s'amplifiait à travers toute la petite chambre aux 7 éme d'un petit appartement. Heero émit un grognement en signe de désapprobation face au petit matin qui arrivait bien trop tôt. Il frappa à l'aveuglette sur sa table de nuit pour éteindre le maudit réveil.

Quand la sonnerie se tût enfin il poussa un soupir. Décollant péniblement ses paupières, il plissa les yeux éblouit par le lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux et se redressa bousculant la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés. Il s'assit alors sur le rebord de son lit plongeant son visage dans ses mains, il restât assis là un petit moment respirant lentement, écoutant le silence. Il observa la raie de lumière sur le parquet, remontant lentement à son origine. Son regard bleu glacial glissa sur le sol puis sur le mur blanc avant de s'arrêter sur la fente des rideaux. Inspirant un grand coup il se leva d'un bond de façon à secouer le matelas où reposait encore une jolie blonde. Il se retourna espérant l'avoir réveillé et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre sa respiration lente et de voir son corps allongé sans mouvement signe qu'elle était toujours aux pays des rêves.

Je me lève et je te bouscule  
Tu ne te réveilles pas comme d'habitude

Heero contempla l'ange assoupi, abandonnant son attention aux courbes féminine et charnue du corps étendu sous un fin drap blanc. Il tendit sa main vers celui ci, effleurant du bout des doigts la fine taille de l'endormie, pour remonter le drap sur ses épaules.

_Sur toi je remonte le drap  
J'ai peur que tu aies froid comme d'habitude_

Ses doigts continuèrent leur cheminement caressant avec douceur la peau satinée du cou puis de la joue de la femme. Il passa sa main dans la soyeuse chevelure miel répandue sur le coussin. Laissant les mèches glisser entre ses doigts.

_Ma main caresse tes cheveux  
Presque malgré moi comme d'habitude_

Il écarta avec regret sa main de Relena toujours dans le monde des songes .Comme tous les matins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admiré.

_Mais toi tu me tournes le dos  
Comme d'habitude_

Tout en se dirigeant vers le placard du fond de la pièce, il commença déjà à se déshabiller pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il marcha le plus vite qu'il pouvait, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, de léger grognement s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque fois que le plancher grinçait sous ses pas. Quand sa main se posa sur la clinche glacée de l'armoire, il était déjà dévêtu. Le t-shirt et le short avec les quel il dormait, jonchaient le sol tout chiffonné. D'une poigne distraite il saisit les premiers vêtements des différentes piles d'habits. Il n'aimait pas chercher pendant une demi-heure la chemise qui irait le mieux avec tel pantalon comme le fond les femmes lorsqu'elles s'habillent. Il ne les comprenait vraiment pas, perdre son temps à des choses aussi futiles l'énervait tout spécialement. Relena qui le savait bien rangeait toujours les vêtements de façon à ce que la première chemise de la pile des chemises aille avec le premier pantalon de la pile des pantalons. Tous les vêtements étaient rangés dans cette disposition pour faciliter la vie d'Heero et la sienne aussi par la même occasion. Car même si ranger tout les habits de cette manière lui prenait beaucoup de temps et était fastidieux, c'était bien mieux qu'un Heero crispé et agacé.

Le jeune homme était très reconnaissant envers Relena pour cette organisation même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit et tout en pensant qu'il serait tant pour lui de la remercier, il enfila son costume en toute hâte. Laissant les boutons du haut de sa chemise ouverte dévoilant alors un peu de son torse musclé, il attrapa la seul cravate dont il disposait. Il la regarda quelques instant avant de la laissé tomber à terre, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui qu'il portera ce truc grotesque. Et comme tout les matins il se dit que demain il la porterait, toute en sachant bien que demain il se redirait la même chose. En soupirant, il passa ses mains sur sa chemise pour la défroissé.

_Alors je m'habille très vite_

Heero retourna à sa table de nuit où se trouvait sa montre, il la fixa à son poignet et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en examinant son pyjama sur le sol de la chambre. Il n'avait pas le temps de le ranger.

- Pas grave Lena les rangera…..murmura-t-il pour lui-même en haussant les épaules.

Et il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte. Il ouvrit celle ci doucement pour ne pas qu'elle grince quand elle fut entrouverte, il perçut un courant d'aire froid provenant du long couloir sombre qui menait à la cuisine. Il sentit un frisson passer dans sa colonne vertébrale, il se dépêchât alors de sortir et ferma délicatement la porte pour éviter qu'elle ne claque.

_Je sors de la chambre comme d'habitude_

Traversant le couloir à grandes enjambées, il se remémorait les interminables et vastes couloirs de l'ancienne demeure de Relena. Aujourd'hui elle avait tout quitté pour lui. Elle avait cessé d'être ministre pour permettre à Heero de vivre à ces côtés sans endossé le rôle de garde du corps. Elle espérait que loin des projecteurs il pourrait se construire une vie normale. Elle avait laissé tout c'est projets dans les main d'un autre pour lui et à présent seul lui restait sa foi en un monde meilleur qu'elle construisait chaque jour un peu mais dans l'ombre.

En entrant dans la petite cuisine, il s'aperçut immédiatement que Relena avait oublié de fermé le fenêtre. Il se dirigea calmement vers celle-ci en prenant au passage une tasse et le café en poudre dans l'étagère. Il le versa dans sa tasse en secouant la boite quasi vide au-dessus, tout en repoussant la vitre avec son coude pour qu'elle se referme. Puis il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, le laissant coulé jusqu'à ce que le liquide fume, il glissa ensuite sa tasse de café sous le jet et le coupa d'un geste brusque avant qu'elle ne déborde. Plongeant ses lèvres dans le café presque bouillant, il tira une chaise avec son pied la faisant crisser sur le carrelage et s'assit dessus sans s'arrêter de boire. Il but tout d'une seul gorgée sentant la boisson brûlante descendre dans son œsophage puis déposa le tasse sur la table d'un geste vif. Il rêvassa un peu et sans s'en rendre compte il caressa avec son pouce le gros cœur rouge dessiner sur la tasse offerte par Relena.

_Tout seul je bois mon café_

Après quelques minutes d'absences il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-8h35 déjà ! Fit-il alarmé en se levant d'un bond repoussant violemment sa chaise.

Il attrapa sa longue veste noire au porte- manteau et sortit dehors précipitamment en referment silencieusement la porte derrière.

_Je suis en retard comme d'habitude_

_Sans bruit je quitte la maison_

Tout en se pressant dans l'allée il regardait le ciel gris, les voiture crachant de la fumée noire, les autres piétons à la mine renfermée et affligée, les clochards assit par terre de vieux gobelets en main, les déchets abandonnés, les pavés mal sceller et parfois même fissuré.

_Tout est gris dehors comme d'habitude_

Tout en considérant le monde monotone et sans joies dans le quel il vivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Lena qui devait sans doute se réveiller en ce moment. Il l'imaginait se retournant dans les draps, sa peau satinée, sa longue chevelure cascadant sur l'oreiller puis le matelas. En fermant les yeux il lui semblait pouvoir sentir sa chaleur, son odeur si douce et agréable, il entendait sa respiration calme et apaisante. Il la voyait ouvrent furtivement ses grands yeux bleus dans la pièce vide. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut stoppé par une bourrasque de vent qui s'engouffra dans sa veste refroidissant d'un seul coup son corps. En frissonnant, il referma sa veste la tenant d'une main .

_J'ai froid, je relève mon col  
Comme d'habitude_

Arrivé dans son bureau, il jeta son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise. C'était une grande salle ce qui le changeait des petites pièces de son appartement. De ce faite une fois qu'il y avait pénétré, il se coupait complètement de chez lui, il n'était plus le même, son esprit se vidait de tout. Il était un autre un homme, un homme qui ne vivait que pour son travail, plus de Relena, plus de chez lui, plus de Heero juste monsieur Yuy.

_Comme d'habitude, toute la journée  
Je vais jouer à faire semblant_

Trois bureaux avaient été installés, en le voyant entré ses deux collègues le saluèrent amicalement. Heero s'assit en leur rendant leur salut et alluma son ordinateur en feuilletant les papiers qui avaient été déposés sur sa table de travail sans doute à cause de son retard.

-Toujours en retard…tu traîne trop longtemps au lit avec ta copine ? Lui lança Duo, affalé au fond de son siége les pieds sur le bureau mâchouillant son bic .

Heero releva sa tête un instant de sa paperasse et adressa un sourire mystérieux à son interlocuteur avant de replonger dans ses papiers.

_Comme d'habitude je vais sourire_

Entendant que l'on parlait de sa sœur Zechs détacha son regard de son écran d'ordinateur

Et vit Heero observer les feuille sur son bureau.

-C'est de la part de Quatre. L'avertit Zechs en désigné du doigt les feuilles dont Heero avait commencé à faire la lecture.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour faire signe à Zechs qu'il avait entendu en continuant à lire. Il avait beaucoup de chose à faire et était partit pour une dure journée de labeur. Devant tout le travail qu'il devrait fournir, il se sentait un peu désappointé et se demandant comment il ferait pour tout finir. , il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour voir combien de temps il lui restait avant la pose café . Il n'appréciait pas trop cette pose, il y avait trop de gens agglutinés devant la même machine à café. Mais il accomplissait de réel effort il discutait avec ses collègues et défendait toujours Quatre qui avait repris la société des Reberba Winner lorsqu'il se faisait critiquer par ses employés. Même s'il était parfois d'accord avec ceux-ci, jamais il ne laissait quelqu'un l'injurier par simple solidarité envers son ancien compagnon d'arme Après tout Quatre était celui qui avait le mieux réussi sa vie après s'être sortit de l'univers de la guerre. Un univers dans le quel Heero avait passé toute sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il lui semblait que c'était encore hier qu'il faisait équipe avec Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, il avait été leur lieder et avait passé toutes ces années à se battre et à tuer. Il ne savait combien de personne il avait envoyé dans l'aude-là. Il préférait d'ailleurs ne pas le savoir. Le monde dans le quel il avait vécu à ce moment là lui paraissait si loin et si proche à la fois. Un monde où régnait la brutalité, la douleur, la mort, la destruction. Autrefois il avait été un soldat sans émotions, puissant et redouter. Il se battait pour la paix sans savoir ce que s'était. Tué, être tué, souffrire, faire souffrire n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Il fallait être fort, le plus fort ! Et ensemble à eux cinq ils formaient un équipé de tueur unit. A cette époque Relena était une jeune femme éprise par le pacifisme, l'amour, le dialogue et le respect. Elle avait passé son temps à le poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde pour lui rappeler ces valeurs, pour lui rappeler que chaque personne avait de la valeur même lui, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas rien qu'un soldat mais aussi un être humain. Maintenant que tout ça était fini, ils avaient tous reconstruit leurs vies, une vie qui sera à jamais marqué par leurs lourds passés. Aujourd'hui Trowa était clown à plaint temps dans le cirque, Wufei avait ouvert un restaurant Asiatique, Quatre était le patron de la Reberba Winner corporation, Duo et lui de simple employés. C'est pourquoi il était en admiration face à Quatre qui était passé d'assassin à patron alors que lui était passé de lieder à employé. S'il défendait maintenant Quatre ce n'était en faite peu être pas par simple solidarité mais aussi par admiration. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit songeant alors de nouveau à cette pose café où il réalisait de telle effort qu'il parvenait à rire comme tout le monde aux blagues de Duo.

Comme d'habitude je vais même rire. Il allait faire semblant d'être comme tout le monde, il allait essayer de s'exprimer, d'exprimer sa vie, ses pensés. Relena lui reprochait souvent d'être sans sentiments, d'être froid et impassible, comme un automate, un robot, un homme de glace, une ombre sombre qui glisse sans bruit sur la terre …D'habitude il ne disait les choses que si ça lui paraissait vraiment important, après avoir totalement étudier, calculé et analysé la situation.Ou bien il agissait en silence, il n'engageait jamais de conversation, il ne participait pas à la vie, il la regardait défilé et l'analysait sans trop bien la comprendre. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place, il se sentait complètement perdu à près tout on ne lui avait appris qu'à faire la guerre et rien d'autre. Mais là il allait parlait pour ne rien dire, exprimer des idées sans grandes importances, dialoguer avec les gens ,il n'allait pas se contenter de voir la vie passée, il allait simuler d'y adhérer .

Comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre  
Comme d'habitude

Heero buvait les dernières gorgées de café en rangeant les brols qui restait encore sur son bureau. Il scruta le ciel qui s'assombrissait par la fenêtre entrouverte puis il se leva pour aller la fermer. Il traversa la grande salle de travail qui était déjà déserte ,d'un pas lent. Avant de la refermer, il se pencha par-dessus le rebord pour observer la rue . Deux hommes en costar-cravate marchaient en discutant vers l'arrêt de métro le plus proche , il avait une mine réjouies sans doute par la fin d'une dure journée et leur retour dans leur famille. Une jeune femme tenant d'une main un petit garçon ,de l'autre un grand sac bleu traversa la rue en courant tirer par le petit sûrement pressé de retrouver ses jouets . Une adolescente se baladait rêveusement un walkman sur les oreilles , tous rentrait chez eux.

_Et puis le jour s'en ira_

Heero se redressa en soupirant et repoussa le vitre la faisant claquer dans un bruit sonore. Il saisit sa veste et éteignis la lumière regardant le bureau s'assombrire. Il considéra son bureau dans l'ombre quelque instant avant de se retourner et de refermer la porte avec son pied. Il traversa les longs couloirs vide en enfilant son manteau . En ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur la rue il fut saisit par le froid et s'y aventura à regret .

_Moi je reviendrai comme d'habitude_

Apercevant au loin son building , il plongea sa main dans sa poche sentant le métal glacé des clés entre ses doigts, il ressortit sa main et chercha la bonne clé . En entrant dans le hall il jeta un coup d'œil à la boite aux lettres, en sortit une lettre d'impôts qu'il jeta sur la table de la cuisine un fois chez lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur fatigué et ferma ses yeux s'imprégnant de la quiétude et du silence ambiant .

_Toi, tu seras sortie  
Pas encore rentrée comme d'habitude_

Rouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le frigo où était collé un mot de Relena. Il l'arracha brusquement pour le lire :

_J'ai fait de la salade , elle est dans le grand saladier bleu au fond du frigo je n'ai pas mis d'ail vu que tu n'aime pas ça mais je n'ai pas mis n'on plus de sel .Si tu veux en mettre, il dans le placard avec le poivre à gauche de la fenêtre et sur le rebord de celle-ci il y a un steak que j'ai mis à dégelé… si tu le laisse brûler (comme la dernière fois) tu pourrais mettre la poêle dans l'évier avec de l'eau chaude et du produit vaisselle dedans , ça m'aiderais à décoller le cramer merci … ha oui j'ai racheté de la moutarde et j'ai fais de la lessive mais les vêtements ne sont pas encore ranger, tu pourrais amener le panier à linge dans la chambre pour me faciliter la tache STP A ce que j'ai vu ce matin tu n'a toujours pas mis ta cravate, tu crois pas qui serai temps de te décider à le mettre ou à la jeter ...enfin tu la déjà sortis de la penderie, tu fais des progrès ! _

_Bisous…..Lena_

Heero laissa apparaître un timide sourire en lisant la fin de la lettre et replia le papier en deux puis en trois , en quatre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le plier. Il pivota pour faire face à la poubelle au fond de la pièce , il la visa d'une main et y jeta le petit bout de papier. Il le regarda tracer une courbe dans les aires et atterrire au milieu de la poubelle …

Dans la maison d'en face une famille discutait autour d'une table, depuis la fenêtre Heero les fixait, ils riaient et mangeaient tout ensemble .Après un moment il détourna son regard et

ferma les rideaux en laissant un espace entre les deux de manière à laissé filtré la lumière pour pouvoir voir Relena rentrer puis il s'étira en allant jusqu'à son lit. S'assoyant sur le rebord il vérifia que le réveil était encore programmer comme il faut et s'allongea sur les couvertures les bras croisés derrière la tête. Son regard se posa sur la place que Relena aurait du occuper et il sentit comme un poids s'abattre sur lui. Fermant les yeux , il passa sa main sur le coussin et sous les draps froid et inoccupé . Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et il se glissa sous les draps glacés.

_Tout seul j'irai me coucher  
Dans ce grand lit froid comme d'habitude_

Toujours les yeux fermé ,il se souvenait de moment passé avec Relena. Du jour où elle lui avait offert la tasse ave le gros cœur rouge…C'était à la saint-Valentin, il rentrait du bureau ayant oublié que c'était ce jour là la fête des amoureux ,même si Relena le lui avait rappelé plusieurs fois pendant la semaine, il n'avait pas de cadeaux et était même rentré plus tard que d'habitude. En ouvrant la porte il l'avait vue debout face à lui les mains derrière le dos ,elle l'attendait depuis au moins 2 heures pourtant elle arborait un beau et grand sourire comme elle seul savait les faire .Il l'avait ignoré, avait jeté sa veste sur une chaise et s'était dirigé vers le salon. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle s'était contenter de l'appeler et il lui avait répondu par un de ses célèbre « Hn » sans se retourner. Il avait été très surpris de l'entendre répondre sur un ton rayonnant « je suis contente que tu sois d'aussi bonne humeur qu'à Noël pour notre Saint-Valentin » Au nom de la fête, il s'était retourné posément conservant son expression imperturbable. Il avait alors vu le sourire de sa Lena s'agrandire et elle avait traversé la cuisine courant vers lui en criant « BON SAINT-VALENTIN » puis lui sauté dans les bras .Ensuite elle lui avait offert son cadeau : la tasse dans la quel aujourd'hui il buvait tous les jours son café. Elle le lui avait donné pace qu'il râlait de devoir boire son café dans une tasse avec un ours ou un lapin dessus, les seules tasses qu'ils avaient en leurs possessions à ce moment là. Il râlait de devoir commencer sa journée avec un ours ou un lapin sous le nez, Alors elle en avait acheté une avec un cœur mais pas n'importe quel cœur ,le sien rien que pour lui. Après çà il avait fait comme s'il avait toujours su que c'était la Saint-Valentin et qu'il avait prévu de l'emmener au restaurent. Il avait bien vu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne le croyait pas une seconde mais elle n'avait rien dit . Comme il n'y avait plus da place dans les restos sans réservation, ils étaient allés dans le petit restaurent de Wufei qui avait rajouté une petite table au fond pour eux. Là encore quand Wufei avait sortit la table de la cuisine et qu'il avait mis les couvert sous leur yeux .Relena avait fait comme si c'était tout à fait normal sans rien lui reproché. Il avait vu pendant cette soirée un Lena radieuse, il avait vu combien il pouvait la rendre heureuse simplement on lui montrant qu'il tenait à elle . Ensuite elle avait raconté se dîner à toutes ses amies mais sans jamais dire qu'il avait tout prévu à la dernière minute. Elle le racontait toujours avec la même exaltation et la même fascination dans la voix ..… mais c'était il y a si longtemps

Il caressa le coussin de Lena en respirant calmement et profondément pour éviter de pleurer.

_Mes larmes, je les cacherai  
Comme d'habitude_

Il ne devait pas pleurer , il ne pouvait pas verser même une larme. Il devait continuer à paraître insensible , ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait à l'intérieur de lui, il ne voulais pas montrer à Relena qu'il l'aimait. Il devait rester l'homme austère et froid qu'il avait toujours été avant de la rencontrer, ne pas montrer qu'il avait changé . Il ne voulait pas , il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas même la nuit.

_Comme d'habitude, même la nuit  
Je vais jouer à faire semblant_

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme doucement, des pas légers dans le couloir…Heero se redressa ,s'assoyant sur son lit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine appuyant son dos sur le rebord du lit .

_Comme d'habitude tu rentreras  
Comme d'habitude je t'attendrai_

Il attendit quelques instant dans le noir l'écoutant se déplacer dans tout l'appartement. Les minutes passaient et il restait sans bouger percevant les moindres mouvements de Lena. Le bruit de pas se reprochèrent et il distingua très nettement la poignée de la porte tournée . La jeune femme l'entrouvrit et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement , ses cheveux dégringolèrent sur son visage lui cachant la vue. Elle souffla sur ses mèches rebelles les faisant voleter libérant ainsi son regard. Apercevant Heero assit sur leurs lit , elle lui adressa un grand sourire penchant un peu plus sa tête sur le côté .

_Comme d'habitude tu me souriras  
Comme d'habitude_

Elle ouvrit complètement la porte et entra en se recoiffant d'une main.

- Tu m'attendais ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée d'être rentrer si tard.

-Hn…lui répondit Heero en détournant son regard du sien.

- C'est « Hn » :oui ou « Hn » :non ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil

Il la fusilla de son regard noir et froid, elle leva son deuxième sourcil puis sourit

-Ho excuse moi c'était « Hn » tout court , je suis bête j'aurais du comprendre tout de suite ! Mille excuses ..Lança-t-elle plongeant ses yeux azur dans les yeux cobalt qui lui faisait face.

Heero ne bougea pas continuant à la fixer d'un regard placide. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'un mouvement ,un bruit ne vienne perturber le silence .

- T'es fâché ?Demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse à l'idée de s'être déjà mise Heero à dos.

-Hn…répliqua t-il sans la lâché du regard .

Elle sourit étouffant son rire pour ne pas le vexé et se déplaça vers la fenêtre, entrouvrant légèrement les rideaux elle jeta un coup d'œil à la rue et sans se retourner demanda :

- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Mais avant qu'Heero ne puisse ouvrire la bouche, elle se retourna brusquement pour ajouter :

-T'a pas le droit de répondre « Hn » ou avec un autre de tes grognements incompréhensibles !Tu dois ma faire une phrase achevée !

- j'ai…passé…une….bonne….journée….répondit-il en détachant tous les mots

Elle lui sourit gentiment et lâcha le rideau qui retomba à sa place. Elle attrapa sa nuisette rose 1 et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce pour se changer. Il la regarda retirer ses vêtements dans la lumière tamisée puis enfiler sa fine robe de nuit .

_Comme d'habitude tu te déshabilleras_

Elle lança son pull dans le panier à linge sale et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Heero dans le lit quand elle vit le panier qu'il avait déposé près de l'armoire. Un sourie illumina son visage .

- Merci c'est gentil. Dit -elle en s'avançant vers le lit

- Quoi ?fit-il en l'observant du coin de l'œil

- Bin pour le panier à linge…répondit-elle en se couchant sous les draps

_Comme d'habitude tu te coucheras_

Heero se tut ,scrutant le mur devant lui, il n'aimait pas qu'on dise qu'il avait fait quelque chose de gentil. Il n'était pas gentil…Il soupira. Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule, il tourna son visage se retrouvant face à face avec celui de Relena. Ses yeux exprimaient une inquiétude sincère .

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?implora-t-elle

Heero demeura muet fixant les perles bleues soucieuses qu'il avait déjà vu tant de fois s'inondé à cause de lui.

Relena épiait la moindre expression de son visage mais il restait impassible , elle examina ses deux yeux ténébreux , deux océans obscur et imperturbable. Elle aurait voulut si noyer pour s'infiltrer dans l'impénétrable , pour découvrire l'inaccessible et voir l'inabordable pour connaître les secrets des pensés d'Heero.

Lui il la voyait perdue dans sa détresse, il se pencha vers elle et scella ses lèvres sur les siens ,elle répondit à son baiser fermant les yeux soulager. Il glissa sa main dans la cascade de cheveux ambré .

_Comme d'habitude on s'embrassera  
Comme d'habitude_

Heero relâcha Lena de son emprise et replaça timidement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Il eux soudain envie de la prendre dans ses bras ,de la serrer fort contre lui, de lui dire toute l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux, lui dire qu'il avait changé ,qu'il n'était plus le soldat parfait, le terroriste sanglant qu'il avait été. Elle avait fait de lui un autre homme, un homme meilleur. Elle était si belle , tellement fragile. Il pouvait la fendre avec un seul doigt, la détruire d'un seul mot pourtant il avait besoin d'elle. Il l'aim…Il se tourna aussitôt refusant de penser de tel chose. Il braqua son esprit sur las lattes du plancher qu'il entreprit d'examiner avec attention .

Le voyant se retourner brutalement Relena fut stupéfaite.

-Heero ?Appela-t-elle avec douceur et tendresse dans la voix.

Elle répéta plusieurs fois son nom comme il ne réagissait pas , elle se tut. Assise sur le lit , elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et laissa retomber sa tête sur ses genoux . Voir Heero s'enfermer dans un mutisme, lui faisait mal. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait encore fait et s'en voulait . C'était sûrement encore de sa faute. Elle n'avait plus cas attendre que ça passe mais il ne lui dira pas ce qu'il avait. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses jambes, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais elle commettait toujours des erreurs. Elle se sentait tellement nul , coupable et impuissant face à Heero. Elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Elle s'interdisait de pleurer une fois de plus devant lui. Elle voulait paraître forte, être aussi forte et impassible que lui. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa peine .

Heero fixait le sol, non il ne l'aimait pas, il ne devait pas l'aimé, il ne pouvait pas l'aimé. Il n'avait jamais aimé rien ni personne . Il était bien trop insensible et fier pour s'abaisser à des sentiments aussi pitoyable que l'amour. Il serra ses points, Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse envahir par ses sentiments. Il faillait qu'il continue à paraître froid et sans émotions.

_Comme d'habitude on fera semblant_

Lentement il détourna la tête découvrant sa Lena recroquevillée , il s'immobilisa à nouveau ne sachant que faire.

Sentant le lit bouger, elle sut qu'il s'était décidé à sortir de son mutisme. Elle releva la tête cherchant son regard.

Il aperçut les gouttes limpides qui coulait lentement sur ses joues.

Percevant son regard sur les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir , elle les essuya hâtivement avec le dos de sa main. Doucement elle se rapprocha de lui, se serrant contre son torse musclé, elle enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule . Refermant sa main sur son t-shirt, elle se colla le plus possible contre lui, pour sentire sa chaleur réconfortante.

Heero resta d'abord sans réaction mais elle ne bougea pas. Puis lentement il referma ses bras puissants sur le corps angélique serrer contre son buste. Il la touchait à peine la frôlant tout juste. Puis sans s'en apercevoir, il l'enserra plus fort contre lui.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien et en sécurité dans ses bras protecteurs comme si plus rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre.

Il nicha sa tête dans la chevelure soyeuse, respirant son odeur .

Ils se laissèrent retomber dans le lit blottit l'un contre l'autre.

_Comme d'habitude on fera l'amour_

Il était 3H45 les minutes défilaient une à une sous les yeux fatigués d'Heero qui observait le réveil depuis une demi-heure d'un regard vide, il pensait à demain et à tous ces autres jours qui allaient suivre. Il passa sa main sur la grande cicatrice qui barrait son torse puis sur celle de son épaule. C'est tout ce qu'il restait de l'ancien Heero, quelques cicatrices dues aux nombreux combats qu'il avait menés. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était un nouveau Heero qui était né ou si c'était tout simplement le vrai qui s'était réveillé. De toute façon il ne voulait pas le savoir, il n'admettait pas cette idée. Il ne changerait pas, il ne voulait pas. Pourtant il devait bien ouvrire les yeux il n'était plus ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il se battait contre ce qu'il devenait mais on ne peux pas gagner toutes les batailles et ça il le savait bien. Alors puisqu'il ne pouvait gagné , il continuera à jouer le jeu de celui qu'il aurait du être encore aujourd'hui. Il fera semblant encore et encore, il jouera demain et tous les autres jours qui suivront.

_Comme d'habitude on fera semblant_

**OWARI**

1 Une nuisette rose pour faire plaisir à tout les détracteurs de Relena qui se sont lancés dans la lecture de cette fic malgré le faite que se soit un 01x R (il doit pas en avoir beaucoup) En tout cas je ne pense pas avoir la même vision du rose que ces gens parce que je n'ai vraiment pas souvenir que Relena s'habillait toujours en rose…http/yougo-lena. un skyblog pour la protection de Relena…


End file.
